


Just Like a Tattoo

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: prompt: Felicity has a tattoo that’s a not so subtle reminder of Oliver.based on [x]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therewasagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewasagirl/gifts).



Felicity tried in vain to take a picture of her back. Her tattoo was still fresh, kind of red and angry, but she wanted to take a picture so bad. She was going to text a picture to Thea before Oliver got home. He had been out all day, helping with the Hoffman’s third backyard barbeque that week, then he volunteered to bring the snacks to the little league game, and then he was going to the store to get groceries for dinner. While he was playing his suburban role, she went into the city to… well originally she was just getting out of the suburbs to relax, but she passed a tattoo parlor.

She hated needles. Like really hated them, so how she ended up laying face down with a strange man stabbing her repeatedly with a needle, she would never know. It was so impulsive, but she was happy with the finished product. A little arrow on her shoulder blade; an outward reminder of who held her heart.

It was super cheesy wasn’t it? Whatever.

“What are you doing?”

“Ack!” Felicity fumbled with her phone, dropping it on the counter. “Nothing.”

“You’re standing here shirtless in front of the mirror,” Oliver said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

When his gaze fell onto the reflection of her shoulder blade, his eyes widened.

She bit her lip a little, waiting for him to say something.

“Is that a tattoo?” he asked.

She nodded, “Yeah.”

He walked towards her and motioned for her to turn around. She watched his face in the mirror as he seemed to memorize the little thing. His fingers hovered over the tattoo, just barely touching.

“I was supposed to keep it covered for a little longer, but I wanted to take a picture.”

He chuckled, “So impatient.”

“Always,” she smiled at him through the mirror.

“I love it.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do,” he kissed a spot just above the tattoo.

“You don’t think it’s cheesy?”

“Nope,” he held onto her hips and turned her in his grasp, “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad,” she kissed him gently.

“Should I get a little computer on my back,” he teased, rubbing his nose against hers.

“No,” she giggled, “You need Property of Felicity Smoak, right on your ass,” she reached around and squeezed his butt.

“I’m gonna do it,” he laughed.

“You are not,” she distracted him with another kiss.

“Mmm,” he pulled her up into his arms.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms went to his neck. He held onto her with one hand while he picked up her phone. She heard the click of the camera. A giggle fell from her lips.

“Well, I can’t send that to Thea,” she leaned back a little.

His smirk was wide, which meant he could care less about that, “It’s a good pic of your tattoo, though.”

“I’m sure,” she giggled again as she leaned back in to kiss him.

* * *

Over time the tattoo healed and it became one of Oliver’s favorite things. He caressed the spot as they lay in bed together. His lips always seemed to find it in their most tender moments. Softly leaving kisses and whispering how much he loved her.

She had even planned her wedding dress around it, making sure that it was visible when she went down the aisle.

Now as she sat alone in the loft, staring at the photo Oliver had taken almost two years ago, it all seemed like a distant memory. She’d run across it while going through her photos, but she was starting to regret keeping it. Part of her was regretting keeping the tattoo as well.

It somehow felt tainted. Especially after being with another man, feeling his lips on it and his fingers. It felt wrong. The tattoo was for her and Oliver, but now what? The last time Oliver had even seen it was over the summer…. when they did something they shouldn’t have. But god she missed the feeling. She really did.

She missed him.

The two of them were at a weird place in their lives. She was lying to him and helping his little sister take out his now ex. They were single… but were they emotionally available? Did she want to talk to him about his? How could she went she was lying to his face. Maybe their lives were just too messy right now. Maybe she should wait. Or maybe she shouldn’t say anything at all.

She couldn’t very well walk up to him and say… _I want you. I need you. I love you. I miss you. By the way I’ve been lying and doing illegal crap behind your back._

With a shaky breath, her finger hovered over the delete button on her phone. She shook her head and shut it off, unable to get rid of the photo.

There was a part of her that knew even when she was “dating” someone else, she hadn’t been ready for it. She thought about Oliver constantly, but she didn't actually know if he thought about her that way anymore. After turning him down on the balcony, he probably let go of those feelings.

She sighed again and ran her fingers over her shoulder blade. Her skin was smooth, but she knew exactly where it was. Where Oliver’s lips had been so many times before. The feel of his stubble against her skin and the gentleness of his kisses.

God, she missed him so much it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
